Primer amor de un chico
by Su-sanFin
Summary: Este fic explica una experiencia de Alfred (América) cuando encuentra su primer amor en la universidad, aunque...no exactamente de la persona que esperaría, ni en el momento que esperaría, ni en las circunstancias en las que se encontraba.
1. Siempre hay una primera vez para todo

**Atención:**

-Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen

-Este es mi primer fic UsUk y mi primer fic en fanfiction, solo espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.

-Esto es un fic yaoi, por favor, si no te gusta este género, no lo leas.

_Capítulo I: Siempre hay una primera vez para todo_

Un día como cualquier otro, Alfred estaba a las 7:00 am preparándose para ir al colegio con su hermano Matthew. Cogió los libros y los almuerzos y los puso en las dos mochilas, pues Matthew aún estaba desayunado.

-Venga, Matt, como no te des prisa llegaremos tarde.

-Ya voy, estoy acabando mis tortitas.

-Eres un caso perdido hermano.

Alfred era un chico de 19 años, bastante estudioso, era el mejor de su clase, y desde que ingresó en el colegio a los 3 años, jamás tuvo ningún problema con nadie, y aunque ahora iba a la universidad junto a su hermano gemelo, su expediente seguía intacto.

-Ya estoy Alfred

-Ya era hora

Los dos hermanos cogieron sus mochilas y comenzaron a andar camino a la escuela. Una vez allí, cada uno se dirige a su respectiva clase

-Te veré a la hora del recreo -dice Alfred agitando la mano

-De acuerdo

Una vez cada uno en su aula, comenzaron las clases con normalidad, pero todo cambió a la hora del recreo.

Alfred empezó a correr en dirección a la fuente una vez ve a unos compañeros de clase de su hermano pegándole mientras él estaba tumbado en el suelo

-¡Sacad las manos de mi hermano! -Grita Alfred mientras aparta a los chicos del lado de su hermano

-¿Y si no queremos?-se atreve a encararle uno de los chicos

-No me hagas enseñarte lo que te haría

-No, hermano, no le pegues -Grita Matthew levantándose costosamente del suelo.

El chico empuja a Alfred, quien empieza a pegarle si control hasta que un profesor se atreve a separarlos

-Alfred, ¡A dirección

-P-pero usted sabe que nunca he tenido problemas con nadie desde mi infancia, y solo estaba protegiendo a mi hermano -señala a su hermano, malherido, sentado en la fuente-.

-¡A dirección he dicho!

Alfred empieza a caminar hacia la sala del director mientras escucha a los demás alumnos cuchicheando entre ellos "...y nunca tuvo problemas desde su infancia..." "...y es muy guapo, y rebelde, el chico perfecto..." "...pobre chico, solo intentaba proteger a su hermano..."consiguió captar estas frases sueltas, pero lo único que le importaba ahora era su hermano, nada más.


	2. ¿Primer amor?

Atención:

-Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen

-Este es mi primer fic UsUk y mi primer fic en fanfiction, solo espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.

-Esto es un fic yaoi, por favor, si no te gusta este género, no lo leas.

_Capitulo II: ¿Primer Amor?_

Alfred llegó a dirección, y como aún no podía entrar se sentó en una silla esperando a que le dieran permiso para pasar.

-¿Alfred F. Jones?

-Si

-Puedes entrar

Alfred se levantó y fue caminando con la cabeza hacia abajo, avergonzado por lo que había hecho, aunque sabía que era lo correcto.

Una vez dentro de la sala se sentó en su sitio y levantó la cabeza para mirar a su director, quien estaba mirándole fijamente a espera de que dijera algo en su defensa, como suelen hacer siempre los alumnos que van a parar allí.

Vio a su director, y empezó a dolerle el pecho. Su director era un chico de 23 años, rubio, y con las cejas muy pobladas; llevaba un traje azul, y una corbata del mismo color. Estaba apoyado sobre el dorso de sus manos, esperando a que el joven reaccionara.

-Y-yo solo intentaba proteger a mi hermano…-dijo Alfred, algo nervioso y sonrojado

-Pero has de entender que no puedes ir pegando a los compañeros, si pegan a tu hermano, has de acudir al profesor más cercano inmediatamente.

-Por favor, no sea muy duro conmigo

-Tranquilo, es tu primer problema desde que entraste en un colegio con 3 años, por ahora solo te llevarás un aviso

-M-muchas gracias

-Puedes irte, y no te cubras tanto, andas algo sonrojado por el calor

El joven Alfred abandonó la sala, aún sonrojado, pero sabía que no era por el calor, pero no estaba muy seguro de porqué era.

Aún con dolor en el pecho, Alfred fue a recoger a su hermano en la salida del colegio, las clases ya habían acabado, y les habían dado permiso para no acudir al día siguiente si Matthew seguía malherido.

-Hola hermano, gracias por protegerme, y perdóname, por mi culpa has ido con el director…

-No pasa nada, no ha estado tan mal

-¿Tienes calor? Estas muy rojo, vamos rápido a casa y cambiémonos

Cuando llegan a casa hacen su vida normal, pero a la hora de dormir Alfred no lo logra, y solo tiene una cosa en su mente: Arthur Kirkland, su director. Después de pensar mucho, no entiende que le pasa, nunca había sentido nada así antes por ninguna persona, y aún menos otro hombre, y peor… SU DIRECTOR.

Después de una hora dando vueltas en la cama llegó a la conclusión que la única forma de volver a verlo era portándose mal, o esperar a su graduación, pero no podía esperar tanto.

**Nota: **Alfred está en un problema peor de los que se podría meter, está enamorado de su director. No os perdáis el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer.


	3. ¿Esto es lo llamado amor?

Atención:

-Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen

-Este es mi primer fic UsUk y mi primer fic en fanfiction, solo espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.

-Esto es un fic yaoi, por favor, si no te gusta este género, no lo leas.

**Nota: **Siento mucho si este no está muy bien y anda algo corto, pero mi inspiración es mala conmigo.

_Capitulo III: ¿Esto es lo llamado amor?_

Al día siguiente Alfred y Matthew se comportan como si no hubiera pasado nada, aunque en la universidad tienen algo de miedo del "Hermano mayor loco" llamado por los chico o por el "Hermano sexy protector" llamado por las chicas. En ese momento no le importaba los motes que le pusieran, solo le preocupaba que no prestara atención en sus estudios, por culpa de su director. Lo tenía metido en la cabeza, y pensaba en el día y noche, pero no entendía porque, nunca no había sentido nada por nadie ¿Por qué ahora tenía que sentirse así por un hombre 4 años mayor que él y que era su director? Intentó encontrarle el sentido, pero no pudo, el solo lo había visto, _sí, pero estaba muy guapo_. Pero que digo. Alfred ya no sabe ni lo que piensa

-¿Alfred puedes contestar la pregunta?

Alfred se da cuenta que está en clase de matemáticas, y dándole un rápido vistazo a la pizarra dice

-Creo que es 23

-No podía haber esperado mejor respuesta de ti, chicos, coged ejemplo

Alfred se tranquiliza un poco después del susto que le había dado el profesor y casi instantáneamente vuelve a pensar en Arthur. Se pasa así toda la mañana, pero a la hora del descanso todo cambia, otra vez. Un compañero pasa a su lado y sin querer le da un golpe en el hombro, entonces, sin pensárselo dos veces, lo empuja

-¿Porque me pegas? -dice Alfred intentando sonar enfadado

-L-lo siento, por favor, no me pegues como a mi amigo

En ese mismo instante aparece un profesor guiado por un alumno y les separa, mandando otra vez al estadounidense a la sala del director. Otra vez se monta un pelotón de estudiantes a su alrededor dejándole pasar mientras las chicas se enamoran perdidamente de él y los chicos empiezan a temerle cada vez más. Recorre el largo camino que hay desde el patio hasta la sala del director en silencio, sonrojándose cada vez más a medida que se acercaba, solo en pensar en que lo volvería a ver, esa simple idea le volvía loco, loco de amor.

**Nota: **Alfred no puede ni controlar sus pensamientos, pobre, y solo pega a sus compañeros para volver a verle. Esto si es estar enamorado.


	4. Perdóname

Atención:

-Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen

-Este es mi primer fic UsUk y mi primer fic en fanfiction, solo espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.

-Esto es un fic yaoi, por favor, si no te gusta este género, no lo leas.

**Nota: **Perdón a todos y a todas, he tenido bastantes deberes y problemas con el internet, pero aquí tengo el cuarto capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis.

_Capitulo IV: Perdóname_

Alfred se tiene que esperar a que el director haya acabado con lo que esté haciendo para poder verle, y esa idea le molestaba, porque él quería que fuese solo suyo, y no tuviese tiempo para nadie más, solo para el… En esto la secretaria aparece devolviéndole a la realidad:

-Ya puede pasar, señorito Jones

Alfred entró, pero un poco molesto por que la secretaria decía "Este chico se portaba muy bien, y ahora ya es la segunda vez que aparece por aquí, que tonto se ha vuelto", le molestó bastante, pero hizo ver como si no lo hubiera escuchado y que lo le había molestado, porque a él la única persona que le importaba en ese momento era Arthur.

Aun así, el entró en bastante acalorado, y avergonzado, por poder volver a verlo, llevaba esperando es desde que salió, sentía como si no pudiera pasar un segundo lejos de él, si no se moriría.

-¿Otra vez aquí señorito Jones?

-S-si -entra en la sala mirando al suelo bastante sonrojado

-Siéntese

Alfred hace lo que le ordena y después de una seria bronca de Arthur sale de la sala, a la vez que su corazón casi sale de su cuerpo queriendo volver ahí dentro, abrazarlo, y besarlo, y no soltarlo nunca, permanecer a su lado eternamente, aunque sabía que eso solo podría pasar en su imaginación, que Arthur era demasiado bueno para él. Vuelve a su clase y se sienta en su pupitre, y el resto de ese día tampoco prestó atención a clase. A última hora, antes de irse a casa, Alfred insulta a un compañero que dijo que no le tenía miedo, y volvió a la sala del director

-Dos veces en un mismo día, tres en menos de 24 horas...creo que le ha cogido gusto a esto de venir aquí

-L-lo siento mucho

-No te disculpes, simplemente no te comportes mal

-Lo siento, digo, perdón, digo, nada…

-Alfred, siento mucho esto decir esto porque eres el mejor alumno que hayamos podido tener, y no creo que podamos encontrar ninguno con tus notas, y tu inteligencia, pero debido a tus actos, lo siento mucho, pero estas expulsado.

Alfred esta vez no sintió dolor en el corazón, si no que sintió como si una mano entrara bruscamente a través de su pecho y se lo arrancara con la misma brusquedad con la cual atravesó su piel.

-P-pero

-Pero nada, mañana puedes pasar aquí por última vez a por tus cosas.

-Antes, m-me gustaría d-decirle p-porque quise v-venir aquí.

Arthur se sorprendió, pero le dejó que se explicara. Alfred se armó de valor y le explicó:

-Y-yo, de-desde que t-te v-vi...-se detiene un momento, suspira hondo y aclara- Yo desde que te vi por primera vez al venir aquí, me sentí diferente, nunca me había sentido así por nadie en mis 19 años. Entonces me di cuenta que estaba enamorado, por favor, perdóname, pero no lo puedo evitar, porque si usted ha estado alguna vez enamorado, seguramente me entenderá. Ya sé que lo nuestro es imposible, pero… Uno puede soñar ¿No? -se levanta y se marcha, aunque casi le da un ataque de nerviosismo y vergüenza-

**Nota: **Alfred por fin decidió decírselo. Tardaré lo mínimo posible en subir el siguiente, lo prometo.


	5. La mañana perfecta

Atención:

-Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen

-Este es mi primer fic UsUk y mi primer fic en fanfiction, solo espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.

-Esto es un fic yaoi, por favor, si no te gusta este género, no lo leas.

_Capítulo V: La mañana perfecta_

Alfred salió de la universidad, casi corriendo, queriendo que la tierra le tragase, mientras recordaba constantemente la cara de Arthur sorprendido después de su confesión.

-Hermano, ¿Qué pasa? -pregunta Matthew, quien lo estaba esperando en la salida

-¿E-eh? N-nada...

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, tranquilo, no pasa nada

-De acuerdo...

Alfred volvió a casa junto a Matthew, quien se dio cuenta desde el principio que su hermano no estaba tranquilo, pero prefería no decir nada, porque no quería que se sintiera mal. Porque al parecer fuera cual fuera el motivo de su nerviosismo, no parecía tener muy buena pinta.

Mientras Alfred preparaba la cena se acordó de algo que se había olvidado comentarle a su hermano.

-Ah, Matt, se me olvidó decirte que me han expulsado

-¡¿Qué?! Pero eso es terrible... ¿Qué harás ahora?

-A estas alturas del curso ya nada, tendré que esperar al curso siguiente para conseguir plaza en otra universidad.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, y cenaron en silencio.

Al día siguiente, Alfred decidió ir una hora antes de que la gente empezara a llegar para recoger sus cosas tranquilamente.

Entra en clase, y empieza a coger las cosas; después, cuando ya lo tiene todo en una mochila, se da la vuelta, y encuentra ni más ni menos que a Arthur al lado de la puerta, sonrojado levemente y con la mirada baja. Rápida e inconscientemente baja la mirada, se sonroja y su corazón empieza a palpitar más fuerte, aun con la mochila en la mano, cual se iba resbalando lentamente entre sus dedos, por su perdida instantánea de fuerza.

-H-hola -dice Arthur, intentando romper el silencio incomodo que se había creado.

-Hola. ¿Quieres algo?

-Mira Alfred, necesito que me oigas, necesito decirte algo

-Dime -dice Alfred, algo enfadado, pensando que sería alguna disculpa absurda de director por tener que expulsarlo, y que no sería lo que él deseaba escuchar, con todas sus fuerzas.

-Te seré sincero, lo que me dijiste ayer, me dejó pensativo todo desde que te fuiste. Al principio pensé que sería algún capricho de niño, pero después recordé tu mirada sincera, y enamorada, y eso me dejó aún más confuso. Empecé a sentir cosas extrañas dentro de mí, y a medida que pasaban las horas, me di cuenta que esa sensación la sentía desde que te conocí. Pensaba que estaba cansado, y por eso me sentía así, pero al estar 2 horas tumbado en la cama, mirando al techo y a la pared alternativamente, sin conseguir conciliar el sueño, me di cuenta que lo que sentía era amor, amor por ti. Igual que como me dijiste, yo tampoco sentí eso nunca antes por nadie.

Dicho esto, Arthur se acercó lentamente a Alfred, que estaba paralizado, al lado de su pupitre. Se acercó, apoyó las manos en el pecho ajeno y acercó sus labios al del menor. Alfred se apartó rápidamente, aun con cara desconcertada, porque no le había dado tiempo de pensar en todo lo que había pasado: que su sueño, su mayor deseo, se estaba cumpliendo. Pero tras un segundo de reflexión, agarro suavemente la barbilla del mayor, y poso los labios en los ajenos. La sensación era cálida, y tanto uno como otro, alargaron el beso todo lo posible, pues ninguno quería separarse del otro. Alfred se movió lentamente, para que el pupitre que había entre ellos desapareciera, y estuvieran uno frente al otro, unidos por los labios, que parecían haberse fundido lentamente entre ellos, dando la sensación que nunca se iban a separar.


	6. El beso

Atención:

-Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen

-Este es mi primer fic UsUk y mi primer fic en fanfiction, solo espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.

-Esto es un fic yaoi, por favor, si no te gusta este género, no lo leas.

_Capítulo VI: El beso_

**Nota: **Al final de este capítulo voy a responder a los reviews. Perdonadme por ser tan tarde pero soy un poco patosa y no sabía ni como se miraban.

Un largo rato después, que a ellos les parecía muy poco, empezaron a separar los labios lentamente, notando como se despegaban, poco a poco, aunque ellos no querían soltarse.

Cuando ya estuvieron mirándose cara a cara, Alfred no soportó más la presión y abrazo muy fuerte al inglés, diciéndole "te quiero" al oído mientras alguna que otra lágrima resbalaba de su ojo, a través de su cara, hasta quedarse colgando de su barbilla y finalmente cayendo al hombro de Arthur.

-Alfred, puedes soltarme, si quieres...-dice Arthur, aunque la verdad es que no quería que le soltara

-L-lo siento -dice secándose una lágrima, mientras el sonrojo de su cara iba en aumento

-Ahora se el porqué de tu sonrojo en la oficina -ríe levemente Arthur, y Alfred no puede evitar hacer lo mismo.

-Creo que deberías irte, ya van a empezar a llegar los alumnos

-S-si -coge su mochila y se va a un paso algo rápido, por la vergüenza, seguramente, es la única explicación que encontraba, pues el no quería irse de allí. Cuando ya estaba a punto de salir por la puerta del aula Arthur se disculpa diciendo:

-Perdón por lo de la expulsión, pero aun siendo el director no puedo hacer nada al respecto

-No te preocupes -Alfred le dedica una sonrisa y sale.

Llega a su casa a tiempo para despedirse de su hermano

-¿Porque has tardado tanto?

-Nada, solo no encontraba las cosas -le responde Alfred, sonrojado por el recuerdo de lo que paso apenas 20 minutos antes. Él sabía que lo que pasó era real, y que su sueño se había cumplido.

Unos minutos más tarde Alfred se quedó solo en casa ya que su hermano si debía ir a la universidad. Lo único que consiguió hacer Alfred fue quedarse tumbado en la cama, mirando al techo y repasando mentalmente una y otra vez todo lo que paso entre Arthur y él desde que lo conoció, y poniéndose muy rojo cada vez que recordaba las confesiones y el beso. Un rato después, a las 12:30, recordó que su hermano saldría a la 13:00 de la universidad, y llegaría unos diez minutos después, así que debería ir haciendo la comida. Ese día no se preocupó mucho de lo que preparaba, ya que su mente estaba pensando en otras cosas, cosas relacionadas con un director cejudo al que había besado horas antes.

-Hola Al, ya he vuelto

-Hola hermanito, la comida ya está preparada -sirve dos platos- recién echa, como a ti te gusta

-Muchas gracias, traigo mucha hambre.

Los dos empiezan a comer. Matthew se acaba el plato en un momento, mientras Alfred come poco a poco.

-¿Te pasa algo? Últimamente te veo muy extraño

-Tranquilo, solo no tengo hambre

-¿Seguro?

-Bueno, la verdad es que ando algo enfermo...

-Pobre, cúrate rápido

La verdad es que Alfred si andaba enfermo, pero enfermo de amor, pues lo que sentía por Arthur era insuperable.

Cuando Matthew se fue otra vez a la universidad, Alfred decidió limpiar un poco la casa para no pensar en Arthur, pero fue un intento fallido. Se paro un momento y empezó a decirse a sí mismo:

-¿Sera que tras ese beso nos hemos convertido en novios? ¿Sera que tras esto no lo volveré a ver nunca? ¿Sera que me odia? -Sacudió la cabeza intentando quitarse esas ideas de su cabeza, no podría soportar que le pasase eso, aunque la idea de volverse novios lo hacía muy feliz.

Después de que volviera su hermano y merendasen, Alfred recibe una llamada.

-H-hola Alfred, soy yo ¿podemos hablar?

**Reviews:**

KayKay-sama muchas gracias ^_^ lo continuo cuando puedo… Mi internet no me ayuda…

Italia veneciana también muchas gracias ^_^

Kuromi lo dejé corto porque me centro más en las partes importantes, las otras solo sirven un poco de relleno.

Pandaphrenia alias fin-chan 3 Gracias por los ánimos, léete cuando puedas los demás.

Nekomisaki-chan tranquila, si ni siquiera sabía cómo se veían xD Pasa rápido porque no tengo mucha cosa que poner entre parte importante y parte importante xP


	7. La petición

Atención:

-Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen

-Este es mi primer fic UsUk y mi primer fic en fanfiction, solo espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.

-Esto es un fic yaoi, por favor, si no te gusta este género, no lo leas.

**Nota:**

Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en continuarlo… Pero espero que les guste

_Capítulo VII: La petición_

A Alfred casi le da un ataque, pues aún estaba pensando en lo de que Arthur no le quisiese

-¿S-si?

-Soy yo, ¿Puedes hablar?

Alfred se va a la habitación más lejana de Matthew

-Ahora si

-Me gustaría hablar un poco sobre lo que pasó esta mañana. ¿Podríamos vernos esta tarde? Lo antes posible por favor -su tono era de súplica mezclada con nervios y desespero, se notaba que Arthur estaba nervioso por lo que paso, y eso a Alfred le gustaba, ya que significaba que había sentido algo. Y eso era muy buena noticia para el

-Claro ¿A las 19:00 en el café del lado de la universidad?

-Allí estaré

Alfred cuelga mira el reloj y ve que son las 18:30 "He de arreglarme al menos un poco", piensa, ya que esa sería su primera cita con Arthur, a solas...

-¿Pasa algo hermano?

-N-no, no es nada. Me voy a ir a las siete, así que me voy a cambiar

-¿A dónde vas?

-Er... A coger una cosa en casa de un amigo

-Vale...

Alfred se va a cambiar, y a las 19:00, como un reloj, estaba esperando frente a la cafetería en la que quedaron

-Hola, ¿Llevas esperando mucho? -pregunta Arthur

-No, tranquilo, acabo de llegar

-Vale, pues pasemos

Los dos entran algo nerviosos y se sientan en una mesa para dos al lado de la ventana.

Al llegar el camarero piden un café cada uno, y cuando este se va, aunque los otros clientes hablaban, para ellos había un incómodo silencio.

-Y... ¿De qué querías hablar? -pregunta Alfred para intentar romper el silencio que lo estaba matando, y aunque no lo sabía, a Arthur también.

-Bueno...-agarra la taza de café con las dos manos- como te dije, quiero hablar un poco de lo que pasó esta mañana...

Los dos tragan saliva a la vez, y se ponen cada vez más nerviosos

-Y... ¿Qué te gustaría aclarar?

Arthur traga otra vez saliva, y carraspea un poco, porque lo que iba a decir era importante, al menos para él, y se atreve a responderle:

-Como te dije esta mañana, lo que siento por ti es amor, amor verdadero. Así que aunque sea muy difícil porque somos estudiante y director, aunque ya no vayas a mi universidad, me gustaría pedirte que salieras conmigo. Y por favor, me gustaría, más de lo que te imaginas, que la respuesta fuera un sí.


	8. La Propuesta

**Atención:**

-Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen

-Este es mi primer fic UsUk y mi primer fic en fanfiction, solo espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.

-Esto es un fic yaoi, por favor, si no te gusta este género, no lo leas.

_Capítulo__ VIII: La __Propuesta_

**Nota: **Siento tardar tanto en contestar, pero estoy en época de exámenes, así que aún faltará un tiempo más antes de subir el siguiente capítulo, pido disculpas a todos y a todas.

**Nota: **Al final pongo las respuestas a los reviews. ^_^

Alfred se quedó paralizado, eso era todo lo que el que quería oír. Él no quería nada en el mundo que no fuera Arthur, pero él creía que él no querría estar con él.

-¿Y bien? Sé que necesitas tiempo para pensártelo, porque está pasando todo muy rápido, y sé que solo hace unas semanas que nos conocimos, pero me gustaría que pudieras responderme lo antes posible –Arthur le dio un trago al café, esperando impacientemente la respuesta del chico de 19 años.

-B-bueno, -Alfred empezaba a sudar un poco- Como dijiste ha ido todo muy rápido. Pero mi respuesta es un sí, yo desde que te conocí quise estar a tu lado para siempre, y ahora que me lo pides…yo… -Alfred no consiguió evitar que una lágrima de emoción se deslizara por su mejilla.

Después de eso Arthur se acercó a Alfred y le dio un beso, aunque toda la cafetería les estuviese mirando, eso a ellos no les importaba, porque para ellos es como si estuviesen completamente solos, como si no hubiese nadie a su alrededor, solo ellos.

Al separarse Alfred se volvió a sentar, aunque prácticamente se había tirado a la silla, porque aún no era capaz de asimilar todo lo que le había pasado en esos últimos días: Se había peleado, se había enamorado, le habían expulsado, besó a la persona que quería, y, ahora, estaba sentado en la cafetería, después de que la persona a la que amaba le había pedido salir.

Arthur también se sentó y bebió su café.

-¿Sabes Alfred? Soy feliz desde que te conocí, y nunca me había sentido tan tranquilo al poder estar sentado a alguien, en mis 23 años de edad, aunque todo eso cambia cuando eres tú, porque eres el único que ocupa un lugar en mi solitario y abandonado corazón.

-Yo siento lo mismo Arthur, todo cambia cuando estoy a tu lado, y cambia a mejor.

Arthur sonríe y se acaba su café, seguido de Alfred.

-Creo que debería irme yendo a casa- Dijo Alfred mientras miraba el reloj y se levantaba, aunque en realidad quería quedarse junto a Arthur más tiempo, todo el posible.

-B-bueno ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Alfred sonríe y asiente con la cabeza. Después paga los cafés y echa a andar junto a Arthur por la calle, que en ese momento estaba solitaria.

Alfred se enrojeció un poco por la situación, y por lo que quería hacer. Lo que quería era cogerle la mano a Arthur, y, después de pensarlo un rato, entrelazó los dedos ajenos con los suyos y siguió caminando.

Arthur sonrío y aprovecho la soledad de ese lugar para devolverle el gesto dándole un beso. Después, cuando llegan a casa de Alfred, se despiden, aunque no querían separarse el uno del otro, y Alfred entra en su casa, donde lo está esperando su hermano.

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

Nekomisakichan ¿mejor así? He puesto las edades pero no he podido hacer gran cosa porque lo leí después de haberlo escrito. El próximo intentaré describirlo mas.


	9. Los actos siempre tienen consecuencias

Atención:

-Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen

-Este es mi primer fic UsUk y mi primer fic en fanfiction, solo espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.

-Esto es un fic yaoi, por favor, si no te gusta este género, no lo leas.

_Capitulo IX: Los actos siempre tienen consecuencias_

-Al, estaba muy preocupado, ya llevas 1 hora fuera y dijiste que no tardarías ¿Dónde estabas?

-Lo siento Matt, no era mi intención tardar tanto... Es solo que me perdí –dice Alfred como excusa aunque sabía que no se la creería.

-¿Te perdiste? Bueno, no importa, vayamos a cenar, he preparado la cena –dice Matthew no muy seguro de la excusa de su hermano, tal y como él pensó-

Los dos hermanos cenan en silencio, y después se van a dormir. Al día siguiente Alfred decide acompañar a su hermano a la universidad, aun sabiendo que sería el centro de atención –y de burlas- ya que todos saben que esta expulsado, pero eso a él no le importa, lo único que tenía en mente era volver a ver a Arthur.

-Venga Matt, llegarás tarde si no te das prisa

Matthew ríe un poco

-Que nervios hermano, ni que fueras tú el que tiene que ir a la universidad

Alfred se sonroja, ya que el único motivo por el que quería llegar pronto era para poder hablar un rato con Arthur antes de que empezaran las clases, ya que después tendría que trabajar como el director que es.

-Ya estoy listo, vámonos

Los dos hermanos empiezan a andar dirección a la universidad, y no tardan mucho en llegar, siendo así los primeros.

-¿Ves Al? Aún son las 7:40, y no empiezo hasta las 8:00. ¡No tenías que meterme tanta prisa!

-Solo quería que no llegaras tarde. Y ahora tengo que ir a mirar una cosa -se excusa Alfred y sale de la clase dirección a la sala del director.

Cuando llega allí pica en la puerta y una voz grave le dice que pase. Cuando el entra se queda paralizado al ver que no estaba Arthur, sino un hombre de unos 40 años, mirando unos papeles.

-¿Qué pasa chico? ¿Quieres algo?

-P-perdona, pero ¿Dónde está Arthur… Digo, el director?

-¿No lo sabes? Arthur fue despedido esta mañana porque lo vieron besándose con un estudiante.

**Nota Importante:**

He de reconocer que todo escritor puede perder a su musa. Ósea que me estoy quedando sin ideas para continuar el fic. Acepto todo tipo de ayudas y de críticas que colaboren el mejorar y alargar mi fic un poco más, si no lo habré de dejar sin continuación… Espero con ansias todas vuestras ayudas en los reviews \(^w^)/

**Reviews:**

Muchas gracias Nekomisakichan ^_^


	10. ¡Te encontré!

**Atención:**

-Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen

-Este es mi primer fic UsUk y mi primer fic en fanfiction, solo espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.

-Esto es un fic yaoi, por favor, si no te gusta este género, no lo leas.

_Capitulo X: ¡Te encontré!_

**Nota:**

Primero de todo me gustaría agradecer la colaboración de todos ^_^ Muchas gracias.

Alfred se quedó paralizado, casi sin respirar. Sabía que el estudiante con el cual habían visto besarse era él.

-¿Pasa algo chico? Estas pálido

-N-no me pasa nada. Gracias -Alfred sale de la sala y se queda fuera, paralizado, mirando por la ventana

-Hey Alfred -dice un antiguo compañero suyo- ¿No te habían expulsado?

-He venido a acompañar a mi hermano

-Ah... ¿Te has enterado? El director ha sido despedido

Alfred sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho

-Sí, me he enterado

-Algunos alumnos le enviaremos una carta. Si quieres te doy su dirección para que le envíes una

La cara de Alfred se iluminó de esperanza. Y después de que le diera la dirección, se fue corriendo a su casa.

Una vez allí, se cambió y se puso una ropa algo más formal, ya que lo que él pensaba hacer no era enviarle una carta, ni un regalo, sino ir personalmente a su casa, porque sabía que si no no se podrían volver a ver.

Al creer que estaba listo para salir, cogió sus cosas y fue directo a la casa de Arthur, con la dirección en un papel en su mano bien sujeto, mientras la repetía sin parar, y buscando casa por casa, y bien atento a los alrededores para ver si le veía.

Después de mucho buscar, y un largo rato andando, se paró delante de una casa de 2 pisos, de un olor blanco asalmonado. La casa estaba rodeada de un jardín cubierto de césped que aparentaba recién regado, y unos jarrones de amapolas a cada esquina. También había una mesita blanca con dos sillas del mismo color, decorado con un jarrón pequeño con Margaritas.

Alfred pensó que aquella era una casa bastante bonita. Toco el timbre y se esperó dos o tres minutos a que le respondieran, y como eso no pasó, decidió tocar otra vez. Pero antes de hacerlo, se giró y vio a un chico rubio mirándolo atónito con las llaves en la mano.

-A-Alfred. ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

**Reviews:**

Kuromi gracias por la idea ^_^

Shiromi creo que haré otro fic para el lemon, porque creo que con este fic les explicaré a mis padres que me gusta el yaoi y que escribo fics (mato dos pájaros de un tiro)

Nekomisakichan lo habrá visto un estudiante, quizás hago que salga quien lo dijo

Sonicathehedgehog24 siento haber visto tu review tan tarde D: Seguramente eso lo haré un o dos capítulos después, pero intentaré que salga


End file.
